True Colors
True Colors is the twenty-first episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10. It aired on October 29th, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker *Washington *Tex Project Freelancer *Carolina *South Dakota (Voice Only) *Counselor (Voice Only) *York (Voice Only) *Leonard Church (Voice Only) *Alpha (Mentioned Only) Other *Robotic Tex Drones *Meta (Mentioned Only) Plot Inside the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility, Carolina charges at the robotic Tex drones and attacks, using her skill and weaponry to her full advantage. However, her obsession to defeat Tex, as well as reminiscing about her failures in the past, cause her to eventually become overwhelmed by her enemies. Epsilon's coordination is also jarred from the intensity of the fight and he is unable to assist her. Carolina breaks down and laments that she can't and never will beat Tex. As the drones begin to surround Carolina, Donut suddenly destroys them with several plasma grenades. Wash helps Carolina, who is surprised to see that the Reds and Blues have returned, to her feet. As the robotic drones begin to regroup, Carolina, with her morale restored, orders the teams to "lock and load". In order to even the odds, Epsilon manually angers Caboose into smashing through the robotic army. Carolina, Wash and the rest of the Reds and Blues follow suit and lay waste to the majority of the robots, but slowly become overwhelmed. Wash tells Epsilon to find the real Tex so he can shut down the army. As a result, Epsilon enters a data storage unit where Tex is being kept. He finds her in a similar predicament to Alpha's state many years ago; Tex has been so broken down that she doesn't recognize Epsilon or have any remembrance of her own name. Epsilon reminds her of their relationship and comforts her, telling her to rest, to which Tex wearily, but happily complies. Epsilon then says goodbye, to which Tex recalls that she has always hated goodbyes. Back in the facility, all of the Tex drones shut down as a result of Epsilon's actions. The Reds and Blues take a moment to savor their victory, but Wash grimly reminds them that they still have to deal with the Director. Epsilon, however, replies that he and Carolina must complete the final objective of their mission alone. Transcript FREELANCER OFFSITE STORAGE FACILITY. PRESENT DAY The army of Tex drones face down Carolina and Epsilon. They slam their fist into the hands and crack their necks with robotic noises. One of the drones walks up and does the same action. Tex Drone: You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in. Carolina raises her plasma rifles. Carolina: 'Alright. Me first. ''The army of Tex drones charge. Carolina fires her rifles at the approaching army, downing a few drones. '''Epsilon: Watch your left! Carolina looks to her left and dodges a drone's attack, dropping her rifles and pulling out a shotgun. She fires at an approaching drone, and leaps into the middle of the fray. Epsilon: 'Uh, I think you got these things-uh! ''Carolina manages to hold her own against the drones until one of them knocks the shotgun out of her hands. She then switches to hand to hand combat, taking out more drones. She punches one of them, sending it flying into a crate. 'Carolina: '''Ungh! ''The crate is dented by the impact, and the one stacked on top of it falls to the ground. It splits open, revealing its cargo of frag grenades. They spill over the floor, sending two drones on the floor. Carolina regains her footing. She looks down, and kicks a grenade up, and into a approaching drone. Carolina then pulls out her grappling gun and fires at the grenade. She swings the grenade into the drones like a flail. The grenade is swung into the ground, causing it and a few other grenades to explode. A drone approaches Carolina. 'Epsilon: '''Watch out! ''The drone tackles Carolina, sending her flying and causing her to lose her grappling gun. She gets up on one knee. 'Carolina: '''Could you be a little more specific? '''Epsilon: '''Yeah, uh, sorry, Carolina, but, seeing this many ex-girlfriends in one room kinda has me terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought. '''Carolina: '''Well, snap out of it!! I need you! ''Carolina powers her speed unit up, and takes off. '''Epsilon: '''Need me for-whoah! '''Carolina: Church! Epsilon: Right, right! Carolina sprints to the end of the room, and spins around, taking out more drones. Epsilon: Carolina, I don't think I can do this much longer! Carolina: 'Just hold on! ''Carolina dashes out of combat for a moment. 'Epsilon: '''Seriously, you need to slow down. '''Carolina: '''No! ''She dashes back in and engages the drones. '''Carolina: I can do this! Epsilon: Carolina! Carolina charges past the drones furiously, ignoring Epsilon's protests. Washington (flashback): ''She really wants to win.'' Carolina: '''Ugh! '''Epsilon: '''Carolina! Stop! '''Director (flashback): ''Get her out of there.'' Epsilon: '''Carolina, calm down! '''South Dakota (flashback): ''You're a real hero, Carolina.'' Epsilon: 'Get a hold of yourself! ''Carolina charges past the drones, and is hit, sent flying into a crate. '''Conselor: (flashback) ''Unintelligible.'' Carolina stirs. Tex (flashback): ''You can't win, Carolina.'' Epsilon: 'Come on, get up! ''Carolina looks at the army of drones. 'Carolina: '''She was right... I can't do this. I can't beat her. ''She stands up. 'Carolina: '''I could ''never beat her. '''Tex Drone: B-better luck next time, C-Carolina. Suddenly, out of nowhere, three plasma grenades stick to three drone's heads. Carolina looks for the thrower, who is revealed to be Donut. He stands alongside Grif and Sarge. Donut: 'Nine points, ya dirty whores! ''Carolina runs and rolls out of the blast. The grenades explode, sending the drones flying. Carolina skids to Wash's feet. Wash extends his hand. 'Carolina: '''Huh! '''Washington: '''Get up. '''Carolina: '''What are you doing here? ''She takes Wash's hand, and is hoisted to her feet. 'Washington: '''I told you they're not so bad once you get to know them. ''He gives her a Magnum. The rest of the Blood Gulch soldiers stand at the ready. Epsilon appears beside Tucker. 'Epsilon: '''Oh. I thought this wasn't your fight. '''Sarge: '''Come on, overwhelming odds with little to no chance of success? How could we resist? '''Tucker: '''You got a problem with that, Church? '''Epsilon: '''Guys, I am an asshole. I admit it, and I will gladly accept any and all smart-ass remarks after this is over. But I'd like to point out the fact, that we're standing in a room full of crazy Freelancer robots that are ready to completely and utterly fuck our shit up. '''Tucker: '''So... cheesy forgiveness speech later? '''Sarge: '''Yeah, that sounds good. ''Carolina loads her pistol. 'Carolina: '''Lock and load, people! ''The Reds, Blues, Wash and Carolina, ready their weapons. Epsilon appears beside Caboose, who is facing the wrong way. 'Epsilon: '''Caboose, I need you to get a little angry, okay buddy? '''Caboose: '''Okay. Yeah, I don't remember how to do that. '''Epsilon: '''I do. ''Epsilon jumps into Caboose, who turns around to face the drones. He charges into the army, sending many of them flying. He rolls and stands up triumphantly. '''Caboose: (in deep voice) My name is Michael J. Caboose. And I... He slams his assault rifle into an approaching Tex. Caboose: (in deep voice) hate... Caboose continues taking out the drones. Finally, he stands. Caboose: (in deep voice) TAXES! Grif: It's "Texas", you idiot! Caboose: (in deep voice) That too! (fires Assault Rifle) Washington: 'Come on, everyone! Now's our chance! ''The group starts running towards the Tex drones. 'Sarge: '''For our ancestors' ancestors! Attack! ''The group engages the drones and take out many of them while Caboose continues to dash around and eliminate many drones. '''Sarge: Donut, look out! A drone approaches Donut and he starts whimpering. Washington comes in and quickly takes out the drone. Washington: Okay, we're done here. A pair of drones knock Grif down and opens up his legs. A trio of drones attempt to follow up, but Carolina intercepts them. The duo lets go of Grif and quickly knock Carolina back before Tucker dispatches them both. Grif stands up, but another pair quickly hits him twice in the genitals. Grif: Ow! Not again! Tucker: Oh come on! You had to see that coming. They rush to rejoin the group, who are now surrounded in the middle of the room. They fend off many Tex drones. Simmons: It's not working! There's too many of them! Washington: Epsilon, do you remember how the Alpha was able to stop the Meta? Epsilon: Yeah, but that was one guy. Not a hundred. Washington: There's only one Tex. And Church...nobody knows her like you. Epsilon: 'Alright, stand back everybody. This is going to get a little...personal. ''Epsilon splits himself up into hundreds of copies and enters the drones. He meets Tex in a room similar to the one where Tex had talked to Alpha. '''Epsilon: Hey, there. Tex: Huh? Who the hell are you? Epsilon: You don't... you don't know me? Tex: '''Ugh...I'm-I'm sorry, I'm just really...tired. And...I'm really tired. Um, my-my name's... '''Epsilon: Your name is Allison. You're Tex. Tex: '''Right. Right, um... Tex. That's me. And you're..? '''Epsilon: Let's just say we... we used to be close. Tex: Oh. Okay. Epsilon: I need you to rest now, Tex. Tex: Oh, rest. Heh...I'd like that. Epsilon: I thought you might. Uh, look, I have to go now, but... you just rest, okay? Goodbye. Tex: Weird. I don't know why, but I hate goodbyes. Epsilon: I know why. (sighs) Goodbye. The Tex drones in real life start malfunctioning and shut down. Epsilon reappears. Grif: Uh, you know, you could have done that before I got punched in the nuts by twenty of them at once. Tucker: Yeah, but where's the fun in that? Sarge: Nice going there, Church. I guess sometimes little fairies really do make wishes come true. Donut: I could have told you that! Simmons: So... I guess our work here is done? Washington: There's still the director. Epsilon: No. What comes next... Epsilon looks over to Carolina. Epsilon: ...Carolina and I need to do alone. Trivia *This episode marks the first time Caboose has been fully animated in an episode. **This episode also marks the second time Caboose has been enraged, a possible reference to Visiting Old Friends where he killed several Red and Blue grunt soldiers due to his anger. Caboose's statement "My name is Michael J. Caboose! And I, hate, taxes!" is also a reference to the episode. *Donut is seen fully animated for the first time, rather than only having his arm animated in Off The Charts. *Washington in his blue armor is also seen animated for the first time. *Grif being punched in the balls and complaining about it is a reference to This One Goes to Eleven. *Epsilon's conversation with Tex is a mirror of the encounter that Tex had with Alpha in Party Crasher. *At the beginning of the episode, Carolina has no shotgun on her back; yet at 0:31, one appears in her possession. Also, Carolina is seen dual wielding Plasma Rifles, despite not picking up a second rifle in the previous episode. *This is the second time the Reds and Blues join a fight "late" to help a Freelancer; the first time being in Reunion. *Epsilon warning Carolina to watch her left is a reference to York, who, after losing the sight in his eye, relied on his AI Delta to watch his left side in battle. *Washington saving Donut and saying "Okay, we're done here." could possibly be a reference to Think You Know Someone, as Washington has now redeemed himself for shooting Donut. *Donut shouting, "Nine points, ya dirty whore!" after hitting three robotic Texes with grenades is a direct reference to Last One Out, Hit the Lights , where Donut makes a similar toss at the original Tex. *When Carolina admits she couldn't beat Tex, the Tex drones say in static "Better luck next time Carolina.", a reference to Tex's line to Carolina in the episode Spiral. *Sarge's "for our ancestors' ancestors" line is a reference to a line he said in K.I.T. B.F.F. *Carolina's line "Alright. Me first." ''may be a possible reference to a similar line she said in Number One. *At around the '''1:02 '''mark, when the grenades are spilling from the crate, a white outline of a cube can briefly be seen on the floor. *At around '''3:08', Grif is seen holding his Brute shot; however, at 3:11, the Brute shot is still holstered on his back. *This is the first episode in which Washington refers to Epsilon as Church, as he had previously only referred to him as Epsilon. *Carolina smashing into the crate at 2:02 is a reference to Spiral, where she hits a wall in a similar manner. *This episode, along with much of Monty's work, is a direct reference to the Matrix series, specifically Matrix Reloaded, where Neo, represented by Carolina, fights multiple copies of Smith, represented by Tex. *This episode reveals she has all of signiture eqiupment except for her Humbler Stun Device. Video S10E21 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes